Flushing devices may be used to flush water periodically from water systems. There are many reasons for flushing water systems, including water quality improvement, water age management and stagnation, contaminants, and disinfectants. Additionally, some water systems are in regions where freezing temperatures may be present on occasion during some or all of the calendar year.